Hedgehog Mating Season
by Rabbit '91
Summary: When Mating Season hits the Green Hill Zone, Amy finds herself bombarded by Sonic and Shadow who both want her as a mate. Who will win her in the end? Find out! ; Rated M for mature material in one chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello thar! This is a short story request for my good friend on DeviantART, =cArDoNaNaVaS(who btw, is one of da GREATEST Sonic fan artists in da world). So please enjoy and review. Plus, check out =cArDoNaNaVaS' artwork on DeviantART. It. Is. AWESOME! :D**

* * *

~Chapter 1~

Deep within the Green Hill Zone, lived a female sakura hedgehog named Amy Rose. She was one of many hedgehogs living in the Green Hill Zone. But she had a big problem presently, and is laying low because of it. It was mating season. Madness everywhere. Not that Amy didn't want to meet somebody and start a nice family. Just not now. Not when all the males were acting crazy and driven by stupid hormones. It was just better to lay low and avoid contact with other hedgehogs. At least until the season passed.

The cherry pink female remained in her den whilst the morning sun slowly climbed higher into the sky. Her den was underneath a large oak tree and the ground below was absolutely soft and comfy. Like sitting in your living room couch so to speak. Amy's ears constantly twitched to the sounds of mating calls from roaming males. Groaning in complaint and annoyance, she covered her ears.

'Just ignore them.' the sakura hedgehog told herself. 'They'll be gone before you know it.'

And thank goodness daytime was approaching now, because hedgehog males were mostly active at night. Amy only had to wait a few hours more before she was able to actually eat breakfast without getting jumped. Amy went back down below in her den, curled up on the floor, and dozed off.

When it was midmorning, Amy awoke from her nap and went out to get breakfast. To her great luck, she found a berry bush and a fruit tree. As she was peacefully chewing through a peach, the breeze ruffled her soft pink quills. But as the wind became a little more stronger, it spread Amy's scent in the air. Which attracted the attention of a male, but a very familiar face.

Sonic the Hedgehog was running through the hills at his signature speed. He too was having trouble with current season. The scents of various females were popping out at him like ghosts in a graveyard. If it weren't for his massive desire for adventure, he wouldn't have been able to ignore them so easily. But as he came to one forest area of the Green Hill Zone, one female scent that was very familiar hit him like a rock.

'Amy...?

He eagerly followed the scent until he came to a series of trees and bushes. Pretty soon he found what he was looking for. He saw Amy eating a few peaches from a fruit tree. After seeing her, Sonic fell into the trap that he tried very hard not to fall into. To him, Amy looked absolutely great and her scent was just _wonderful_. He decided to approach her.

"Hiya, Ames!" the blue blur called out.

Amy jumped at the sound of Sonic's voice. It had been so quiet that his sudden greeting startled her.

"Oh um, hi Sonic." Amy replied nervously.

"Heh, sorry if I made you jump." Sonic said, scratching the back of his head.

Amy quickly got up from her place at the trunk of the fruit tree, eager to leave before anything happened.

"Well, I gotta go." she said with a nervous smile. "I'll see you later okay?"

She was about to go about her way, but Sonic quickly stopped her.

"Hey, wait!" he exclaimed. "Don't leave, please."

Amy let out a groan. Obviously, the cerulean hedgehog was 'stricken' by the season and now getting rid of him would be close to important.

"Come on, Sonic." she complained. "I wanna be by myself right now."

"Please! Lemme stay with you!" Sonic wailed, becoming desperate and getting uncomfortably closer to the sakura hedgehog.

Amy let out a sigh of defeat.

"Oh alright!" she exclaimed. "But keep your distance and your hands to yourself. Understand?!"

"Okay." Sonic replied with a wide grin.

Throughout the whole day Sonic followed Amy wherever she went. Like a lost puppy. This was reversed stint of 10 years earlier where Amy was chasing Sonic wherever he went. She tried to lose him at various points, but each time he lost visual of her, he used his super speed to catch up with her. Finally, nighttime was fast approaching and Sonic's behavior just got worse. Every time they both heard mating calls from other male hedgehogs, Sonic kept jumping and growling while grabbing Amy's waist, pulling her close to him. Amy was about ready to throw a fit.

"Sonic, for the love of Chaos, will you PLEASE calm down?!" she ranted. "And get your friggin' hands off of me!"

But her anger was not enough to deter him from leaving her be, or taking a defensive stance over her. Then they reached the cherry-pink female's den.

'Ugh, finally.' she thought in relief.

Before they both went inside the den, Sonic reared up and got all tensed up. He let out a fierce growl just as Amy climbed into the entrance.

"Now _what_?!" she cried in annoyance.

Then she caught the scent that made Sonic upset. But it wasn't stranger. They both knew that scent.

"...Shadow?" the sakura hedgehog called out.

Sure enough, it was the crimson splashed ebony hedgehog. He too was attracted by Amy's scent. While his vast ignorance of such things like mating season made him pretty much 'immune' to it, he was finding persistently difficult to ignore Amy's inviting pheromones. Shadow was a little more direct and abrasive than Sonic and he would have simply taken Amy if the blue blur wasn't there, barring his way. And OF COURSE Sonic wasn't going to give up the cherry pink female without a fight. When Amy saw both their behavior change with a blink of an eye, she knew what was coming next.

'Oh crap.'


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

Sonic and Shadow immediately charged at each other, ready to fight. Amy froze in the intensity of the moment, unable to say a word or breathe. Sonic spin dashed against Shadow, who easily dodged it. Then the ebony hedgehog curled up into a ball himself and bounced off of the trees and the ground before successfully hitting his cerulean rival. Sonic retaliated by punching Shadow right square in the jaw, then tripping him with a low sliding kick. The midnight clad male was sent hurling into a tree trunk. Amy, not being able to watch anymore, finally intervened.

"Alright, that's enough!" she screamed.

The two males paused in their dual as the sakura hedgehog caught their attention.

"First of all, I'm NOT interested right now, so you can forget it." Amy continued. "Second, you both need to get a freaking grip. AND! YOU ALL NEED TO BUZZ OFF!"

With an angry huff, Amy went below into her den, not caring what else would transpire between the two bucks outside. She curled up on the soft floor of the den and fell fast asleep.

The next morning, Amy woke up a little later than she normally did. She seemed to have forgotten everything that had happened the day before. After stretching a few times, the cherry pink female started to climb out of her den to begin her day. Only to find a pair of male hedgehogs still slumbering right outside the entrance. Amy stared in total disbelief as Sonic and Shadow continued to snooze, despite the noises of morning birds tweeting. She slid back down into her den and sat against the wall in a crouched position, holding herself tight.

'Great, now what do I do?' Amy thought frantically.

Her ears twitched to the sound of Sonic snoring. Finally, Amy had mustered up the courage to try and leave her hovel without waking Sonic or Shadow. She carefully tip-toed over the two slumbering males. When the sakura hedgehog thought she was scot free, Shadow suddenly woke up.

"Where are _you_ going?" he softly called out, making Amy jump.

"Oh! Um...nowhere." she stammered. "Nowhere at all."

She tried to be on her way, but Shadow sped up to her and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"If you're not going anywhere, then why are you trying to leave?" he asked while nuzzling her neck.

"Hey! Cut that out!" Amy cried out, pushing Shadow away.

Her cries attracted Sonic, who was just waking up. When he saw Shadow grabbing Amy, he became quite enraged. He zipped up to the pair and punched the ebony hedgehog away from Amy.

"Leave her alone!" the blue blur shouted.

"You cut it out too, Sonic!" Amy snapped.

Both male hedgehogs gave her confused glances.

"But...isn't he..?" Sonic protested.

"I want BOTH of you to leave me the hell alone." Amy hissed. "I can take care of myself."

"I beg to differ." Shadow interjected.

Then Amy pulled out her Piko-Piko hammer and threatened them both with it.

"Need I say more?" she said in a dangerously low voice.

Not a word was spoken.

"Thank you, gentlemen. I will be leaving now." Amy said with a smile.

And off she went. Leaving the befuddled males behind.

Amy wandered about the Green Hills Zone, completely bored out of her mind. She hadn't been once interrupted or disturbed by Sonic, Shadow, or both. It was kinda cool, but she was still bored. Little did she know that her every move was being followed by the blue blur and the Ultimate Life Form, both taking different routes. They watched her walk exactly three miles across the Zone, eat a few fruits and berries whenever she was hungry. Then they saw her flop onto a heap of grass out of sheer boredom. They wondered what she might do next.

"Ugh. So bored." Amy muttered to herself.

A slight breeze blew into the grass and made it wave and Amy's quills fluttered. Suddenly she caught a scent that she had totally missed when coming here. It was the scent of a male hedgehog but it was neither Sonic nor Shadow. A total stranger. It made Amy jump up to her feet and she saw Him creeping towards her in a steady pace. The sakura hedgehog froze, unable to decide what to do next. Run, fight, or both?! If she started to run, He might after her.

'What do I do?!' Amy thought in a panic.

Then before anything else happened, two blurs zipped up to her and gently forced her to the ground. When Amy regained her bearings, she saw that it was Sonic and Shadow.

"Wha...what do you guys think you're doing?!" she cried.

"Shush, Amy." Sonic quietly told her.

Both he and Shadow 'guarded' her until the other guy finally got the gist and slunked away.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

Both Shadow and Sonic continued to growl lowly even as the stranger went away. Amy was starting to get rather irritated at the fact that she was being held down by both of them.

"Could you guys get the hell off me?" she ranted.

The two male hedgehogs looked at her and then they looked at each door. Then they let out a growl at the other and began playing tug-o-war with Amy. Of course she REALLY didn't like that at all.

"Hey! Stop it!" the sakura hedgehog yapped. "Let me up! Now!"

Sonic was about to get up off of her, but saw that Shadow was about to make a grab for her. So he held onto Amy as he got up and Shadow did the same. After giving each other the evil eye, they resumed their game of tug-o-war and growling at each other.

"Stop! DAMMIT!" Amy cried, struggling out of their hold.

They finally stopped and let her loose. But no sooner than they did, they started to approach her again. But Amy wasn't going to have any of it.

"Nuh-uh, get back!" she demanded, wielding her Piko-Piko hammer.

At last, Sonic and Shadow backed down. Leaving Amy in peace.

Amy was in a bad mood for the rest of the day. Now she totally hated mating season. It was just making Sonic and Shadow freaking crazy. They kept swarming her at every spare second of time itself. Things unfortunately were about to get worse as the cherry-pink female learned the next night.

The sun was about to set that evening. Amy was rushing to get back to her den before the nocturnal activity could begin. When the sky was at twilight, she saw the almost visible moon. It was full.

'Oh shit' the sakura hedgehog mentally cursed.

For whatever reason, people just acted 100% crazy under a perfectly full moon. And if Amy knew well, she wasn't going to get a good sleep because of two certain male hedgehogs. Just as she was about to enter her den, her nose twitched to a scent. Speak of Devil.

"Amy! Wait a minute!"

It was Sonic. An already grumpy Amy became pissed.

"WHAT SONIC?!" she screamed.

The blue blur was taken aback by her aggressiveness, but that didn't deter him one little bit.

"Listen, you gotta pick me!" he exclaimed.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Amy ranted.

"I'm better than Shadow Amy!"

"Look Sonic, I'm not picking anyone right now. Get it into your head!"

"PLEASE AMY, I NEED YOU!"

"She belongs to _me_!"

Amy spun around and saw Shadow approaching them. Both he and Sonic began lowly growling at each other. Amy quickly attempted to intervene.

"Guys! Stop it! Right now! I mean it!" she cried.

But her pleas fell on deaf ears. Both guys, after pushing each around a little bit, went at Amy and tackled her and each other to the ground. Then they both mark her simultaneously.

"KIAAAAAH!" the cherry-pink female cried out.

Sonic and Shadow both held her down as their fangs sank into either side of the cleft of her neck. Amy trembled underneath them. Being marked by two males at the same time was a bit much. Finally, they let go of her but still remained on top of the sakura hedgehog. Although somewhat calmed after mark Amy, they still lowly growled at each other.

'This is just great' Amy thought despairingly. 'Now I'm both their property.'

When Shadow and Sonic were still growling at each other, she decided to assert her own brand of dominance.

"Alright boys..." the cherry-pink female sternly called out. "Get up off me..NOW!"

The two male hedgehogs actually listened and lifted themselves off of her. Amy then, wobbly got to her feet and rubbed her sore neck.

"If you two promise to behave, I'll let you come home with me." she continued.

Actually, it wasn't like she had a choice. They would follow her home or bring her to a den of their own. After a brief moment of silence, the two finally agreed. For once in those long weeks, Amy made a smile and she took both their hands. Then she led them back to her den. After a long day of insanity, Amy wanted nothing more than to just curl up and fall asleep for the night. But Sonic and Shadow had other ideas. They both slid to her side with the blue blur at her front and the Ultimate Lifeform at her back. The cherry-pink female's ears twitched to the low and sensuous purrs emitting from them. She could very well see what they wanted.

"Guys, can't we do this some other night?" Amy whined. "I wanna sleep!"

But the two males were not going to be denied their prize. They wanted to mate. Right there. Right now. Both Sonic and Shadow began to slowly grind their forms against hers, making Amy softly moan out. Within minutes, her articles of clothing were casted aside and she was bare before them. The sakura hedgehog's moans grew louder as the boys' touches and caresses became more and more intimate. Finally, the two males entered her nether region, making Amy let out a little scream. Sonic and Shadow grinded back and forth gently into their mate until all three of them climaxed together. Amy let out a sigh and fell right to sleep afterwards. Sonic and Shadow remained wide awake to groom their new mate while keeping her warm and protected from the outside elements.


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

The following Spring brought new life to the Green Hills Zone. Fresh and lively green grass was stretching from the ground, colorful flowers blossomed out from ladies along with fruits and berries and little baby birds popping out of their eggs.

Sonic stood by the entrance of his den, guarding it while Shadow went out to forage for food. Since they both got together with Amy, they all moved into a much larger den to accommodate them all. Including...their new arrivals. Inside the den and in the far corner, lying in a nice soft leaf and flower bed, was Amy. She was curled up and grooming two small bundles in her arms. They were a pair of hogletts, one male and the other female. They were both Sonic and Shadow's children. How? Neither one of them were completely sure. The male hoglett had lavender fur, sported bangs, and had eyes that were hybrids of Sonic's and Amy's. The female had pale pink fur with black fur gracing the tips of her quills and bangs. She had Shadow's ruby-red eyes. They were named Dash and Luna by Amy and they were pretty much left to her care. They both snuggled up to mom for warmth and contact as she groomed them.

Sonic meanwhile, continued to keep a look out for Shadow and any potential intruders. Then, the tiny bundles in Amy's arms began to squeak and whine.

"I hope Shadow comes back soon." she said. "The little ones are getting hungry."

"Don't worry, Ames." Sonic assured her. "He'll be back."

Frankly, the blue blur thought he was going too slow. But then he thought that of everyone because he was so used to speed. Amy let out a sigh and nuzzled Luna while Dash let a grumpy but small growl. Then Shadow finally came back with a load of tree and bush branches filled with ripe and colorful fruits and berries. Amy's head perked up and the sight of nice juicy peaches. Truthfully, she was the one who had to eat, so she could supply milk to her babies. Shadow's arrival was also convenient. A thunder storm was brewing outside and rain began to pour just as he made it inside the den. Both the ebony hedgehog and his cerulean counterpart gathered around their sakura mate while she tucked into the fresh peaches and apples. The little hogletts remained curled up against her form but continued to squirm around and emit cute sounding squeaks. They got quiet when thunder rumbled into the sky. As soon as the cherry-pink female felt she had enough food, she gathered up her little ones and started nursing them beginning with Dash.

After being nursed, the hogletts fell fast asleep. Amy rested on her flower and leaf bed was kept awake by the storm outside. Both Sonic and Shadow knew she had a slight phobia of thunder, so they snuggled up next to her so she wouldn't feel afraid. And with them continuously nipping and nuzzling at her fur, neck and quills, they became the main focus of her attention rather than the outdoor elements. Even though Amy sometimes thought them to be annoying jerks, they could be nice annoying jerks.

'What an interesting family this'll turn out to be.' she thought as the two males continue to cuddle her.

=THE END=


End file.
